


My Idiots

by Autumn_Froste



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Froste/pseuds/Autumn_Froste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut with a bit of fluff, cause who doesn't like at least a little smut with their fluff?</p><p>Nat gets back from a mission and is greeted by a lovely surprise. </p><p>No Beta on this one, so let me know if I made a Boo Boo. I've been sick all week and I'm extremely bored, so if I screwed something up, let me know so I can fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it or you didn't. Comments help make the next thing I put out better. Help a girl out here. 
> 
> Happy Reading. :)

“Morning boys,” Nat smiled as she watched Steve and James enter their apartment carrying arms full of groceries.  
They sat them down on the counter. James took the coffee cup out of her hand and laid it on the counter before wedging her between him and Steve. She smirked up at them, “I take it you missed me.” Her long hair was still damp from her shower and it was beginning to curl on it’s on. She had come in from her mission while they were out running and doing errands. 

“Oh you have no idea.” Steve ran his fingers through her auburn hair, moving it out of the way so he could kiss her on the neck. He trailed up to that spot behind her ear she liked kissed. 

James leaned over and kissed her. He lightly ran his hand over her sides following the trail Steve’s had taken. She leaned her head back into Steve’s muscly chest. James undid the knot of her silky robe, kissing the path the robe made as it opened. Steve helped the robe gape a little as he kissed back down her neck, and over her shoulder. She let out a small squeak when Steve lightly bit her on the shoulder. She moaned as he kissed it better. She could feel both of their erections pressing into her. One of Steve’s arms snaked around her waist to keep her in place while James kissed, bit, and sucked his way down her body, down her sternum and stomach. Steve’s other hand lightly tickled as he brought it around to play with her exposed breast. He tweaked her nipple, making it even harder than it was. She groaned as he twisted her nipple. Steve and James caught each other’s eyes, Steve pinched her nipple again then ran the tips of his fingers around her breast, eventually kneading her whole breast. James’s mouth was on her nipple in no time, sucking it into his mouth. She cried out in pleasure. They both knew how sensitive her breasts could be and they took advantage of it whenever they could. 

Steve loosened his arm he had wrapped around her. He took his hand and rubbed her clit on the outside of her underwear. She pushed her ass back against Steve as James took her other breast in his mouth while he pinched the nipple of the one he was just playing with. Tasha moaned. Both men smiled. They liked it when she forgot herself and was loud. 

James looked up at Steve and Nat, “God, you’re beautiful. Both of you.” James grabbed both of her breasts and tugged them together so he could play with her nipples at the same time.

Steve reached into her panties and rubbed her clit. She rolled her hips trying to get him in just the right spot. He moved toward her slit and finger fucked her while using the heel of his hand to rub her clit. James let go of her breasts and shoved her panties down. He traded off with Steve, James fingered her while Steve played with her clit. 

One of Steve’s arms wrapped around her and grabbed her breast, squeezing her nipple. She began breathing harder and her body grew stiff, both sure signs she was about to cum. James fingered her faster and harder. Her vision whited out for a moment and she felt more relaxed than she had in weeks, maybe months. 

Steve and James smiled at each other. Steve picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. It was his turn to kiss and lick down her body. After their initial kiss on the escalator running from the STRIKE team which had caught Steve off guard and he found Bucky, it became his life’s mission to prove to Nat that he really could kiss. He liked to put in lots of practice and that wasn’t something she was going to complain about since he really was a good kisser she just like to give him hell for it. 

“Why are you still wearing clothes?”

“Just admiring the view,” he smiled coyly as he took his t-shirt off.

“I like to admire the view as well, so why aren’t you naked,” she asked. She rolled over to her knees and reached for his shorts and underwear. She pulled them down over his hips. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. 

She grabbed his cock and gently pulled him closer to the bed. He let out a strangled moan as she jerked him with a twist at the end of each downward stroke.

“Oh, you’re so good at that.” She glanced up at him and smiled right before taking him into her mouth. 

James walked into the room, “What did I miss?” He paused to take in the sight, “I see you’ve begun without me.” He quickly shimmied out of his clothes and slid on the bed behind Natasha. He ran his metal fingers gently over her back. She shivered with delight. He used his metal hand to grip her hip, with his human hand he ran his fingers over the outside of her pussy. She groaned until he finally put his fingers in her. “Was this what you wanted? Hmm, you’re so wet.” He adjusted her hips to the right height and slowly entered her. She hummed around Steve’s cock; Steve moaned with her. James smiled, enjoying the two people he loved. He picked up the pace and so did Nat. She began taking Steve deeper and deeper down her throat as she neared another orgasm. James grabbed her hips tighter and thrust quickly and deeply. Steve came down Nat’s throat with James and Nat not far behind.

The three of them laid sated in the bed. Nat sighed, “If I get to return home to that every time, I might have to go on more missions.”

James grabbed her and pulled her closer, “Nope. My Natalia, you can’t leave. Steve’s tea doesn’t taste right. I think he’s doing it something wrong on purpose.”

Steve sighed as he rolled over to look at the two of them, “I do it just the way Tasha showed me. Bucky, you’re just mad ‘cause Nat isn’t here to make it for you.”

James got up on his elbow and looked down at her and wrinkled his nose, “He does something to it.”

She giggled as she ran her fingers through Steve’s hair, “Boys, I love you both, but I think you’re both idiots.” 

“But we’re your idiots,” they said in unison. 

She smiled sweetly at both of them, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
